La navidad perfecta
by Mia y Pia Megurine
Summary: Rin y Len son novios desde hace 4 años y para su aniversario número 5 Len quiere darle una sorpresa muy especial a Rin al igual que ella la tiene para Len -esta sera la navidad perfecta- pesimo summary, entren y lean


**Mia: hola**

**Pia: holis, bueno este es nuestro primer fic y esperamos que sea de su agrado**

**Mia: este es un fic RinxLen así que si nos les gusta esta pareja se recomienda no leer**

**Pia: esta es una de las parejas de las cuales escribiremos **

**Mia: también se aceptan criticas y recomendaciones, y bueno pues de todo**

**Pia: bueno eso es todo así que sin nada más disfruten el fic **

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no nos pertenece, este fic es sin fines de lucro y es de fans para fans, y sin más disfrútenlo. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

**La navidad perfecta**

**Capitulo 1**

-Así que ya han pasado cinco años ya- decía un chico rubio sentado en una banca en medio de un gran parque con muchos árboles y un gran sector de juegos que estaban llenos de nieve.

**Len p.o.v.**

Ni yo puedo entender como pasa tan rápido en tiempo, siento que apenas ayer la conocí, bueno será mejor que me presente soy Len Kagamine, tengo 22 años y soy de Tokio, Japón. Estoy en este parque esperando a Miku y Luka, las mejores amigas de mi novia Rin para que me ayuden a planear mi sorpresa de navidad y aniversario para ella. Este año en el día 25 de Diciembre es mi quinto aniversario de noviazgo con mi novia Rin y le quiero dar una gran sorpresa para que recordemos por el resto de nuestras vidas, ella es una persona muy especial para mí y es lo que más amo en este mundo y es por esto que le quiero dar esta sorpresa.

-Ya llegamos Len- dijo Miku alegremente

-Hola chicas- me levante de la banca para saludarlas

-Y dinos para que nos llamaste- dijo Luka al parecer algo ansiosa

-Bueno pues como ya sabrán navidad y mi aniversario con Rin son el mismo día por lo que les quiero pedir que por favor me ayuden a terminar de planear la sorpresa que le tengo a Rin-

-¿Y qué es lo que le darás?- dijo Luka un poco mas ansiosa

-Pues…. Es esto- dije mostrándoles una pequeña caja de satín de color rojo que en su interior poseía un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y con pequeños diamantes y esmeraldas incrustadas

-Es hermosa, ¿y para qué es?- dijo Miku un poco confundida

-Yo ya me lo imagino pero quiero comprobarlo

-Pues…. Quiero pedirle que se case conmigo- dije un poco sonrojado

-¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Qué emoción!- grito Miku, si no fuera porque solo estábamos los tres en el parque la gente se nos estaría mirando ahora mismo

-Len a Rin le va a encantar la sorpresa, por supuesto que te ayudamos pero hay que empezar ya porque nos quedan 3 días exactamente- dijo Luka feliz

-Pues entonces hay que empezar ya- dijo Miku animada

-Me parece bien- y dicho eso las dos me arrastraron hasta el auto de Luka e ir a mi casa a planear lo que tendría que hacer ese día, solo espero que me diga que si…

**Rin p.o.v.**

Hola mi nombre es Rin Himaya, tengo 21 años y soy de Osaka, Japón pero actualmente vivo en Tokio con mi familia desde que tengo 16 años. Hoy estoy en el centro comercial con mi hermano Rinto, mi hermana Lily y la hermana de Len y novia de Rinto, y por supuesto amiga mía Lenka para hacer las compras navideñas y de pasada comprar el regalo de aniversario para Len, a pero mis modales bueno Len es mi novio desde hace cinco años y una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, desde que lo conocí algo en mi es diferente, el me hace sentir que estoy completa, lo amo demasiado y estoy muy feliz de que cumplamos cinco años desde que estamos juntos, no sé qué sería de mi si él no estuviera conmigo.

Todavía me acuerdo del día en que nos conocimos…

**-Flashback**

Una chica rubia de aproximadamente 16 años caminaba por un gran pasillo de una escuela con una pila de libros en sus brazos que no le permitía ver por lo que en un momento choco contra alguien haciéndola caer en el suelo y esparciendo todos los libros en el suelo.

-Aunch –se quejo la chica sobándose la espalda-

-¿Estás bien?, lo siento no me fije en donde iba-dijo un chico de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda de aproximadamente unos 17 años

-Eso debería decirlo yo, lo lamento mucho es que llevaba tantos libros que no podía ver el camino- dije yo un poco avergonzada mientras empezaba a recoger mis libros

-No te preocupes, fue solo un accidente, lo importante es que ninguno está herido- dijo mientras empezaba a recoger algunos libros y me los entregaba- por cierto yo soy Len ¿y tú?-

-Soy Rin un gusto en conocerte- dije y luego sonreí

-El gusto es mío- dicho eso tomo un libro que al parecer era suyo, se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme del suelo y a llevar mis libros

-Gracias- y tome mis libros y él me entrego el resto- adiós, espero verte en otra ocasión- me despedí y tome mi camino hacia la biblioteca de la escuela

-Adiós y nos vemos- dijo eso y se fue

**-Fin Flashback **

Desde ese día nos seguimos viendo y nos volvimos amigos con el tiempo hasta que un día empecé a sentir más que solo una simple amistad por el…

**-Flashback**

Era una mañana de verano y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del comedor de mi casa, de repente sonó el timbre, yo me extrañe ya que era un día sábado y mis padres estaban de viaje y mis hermanos en casa de sus amigos, yo me levante de mi asiento y fui a abrir la puerta, para mi sorpresa me encontré con Len quien traía una bolsa y una mochila.

-Hola Len, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- me pregunte algo extrañada

-Hola bella durmiente- me dijo irónicamente ya que yo llevaba todavía mi piyama puesta-

-Oye no todos nos despertamos temprano en el fin de semana- dije haciendo un puchero y él se puso a reír- y no has respondido mi pregunta

-Pues vine a hacerte compañía, ayer hable con Rinto y me dijo que desde ayer en la tarde has estado sola en tu casa así como buen amigo que soy decidí venir a verte, claro ayer no pude venir ya que tenía que cuidar a Yuki, pero bueno tu ya la conoces- Len siempre ha sido muy atento conmigo, siempre aparece en el momento en que lo necesito, siempre me ha gustado eso de él

-¿Y para que la bolsa?- dije con curiosidad

-Pues traje algunas cosas para comer y algunas películas para que veamos-

-¡Qué bien! A por cierto pasa- le dije y me hice a un lado para que el pasara, Len siempre se preocupaba mucho por mí, otra de las cosas que me gusta de él, esperen no me malentiendan él es mi mejor amigo, a mi no me gusta él… o eso creo.

-Gracias- fue a dejar la bolsa al comedor y la mochila la dejo en el sofá- ahora sube a cambiarte mientras yo pongo la película y preparo las palomitas-

-Si sigues así parecerá el que tu vives aquí y yo soy la invitada- dije y me dirigí a la escalera- no me tardo mucho, vuelvo y te ayudo con las cosas-

-Está bien, solo ve pronto- tomo algunas cosas de la bolsa y se dirigió a la cocina, en ese momento subí las escaleras y me dirigí rápidamente a mi cuarto

Al entrar me dirigí a mi cómoda y empecé a buscar que ponerme estaba muy ansiosa aunque en ese momento no entendía la razón por la que estaba así, me sentía casi como si estuviera arreglándome para la cita más importante de mi vida, pero me era raro ya que solo estaría con Len. Después de unos 15 minutos ya había encontrado que usar y me estaba vistiendo, estaba terminando de arreglar mi cabello hasta que escuche un grito que provenía de el piso inferior de mi casa…

-¡Rin apresúrate que si no partiré la película sin ti!-

-¡Ya voy!- me termine de acomodar mi cabello, salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras y camine hasta llegar a la sala, estaba muy nerviosa

-Hasta que ba…jas…- se había dado vuelta y se me quedo mirando con la boca abierta, sentía como me subían los colores a las mejillas

-¿Me veo tan mal?- dije muy nerviosa y con ganas de salir corriendo y llorar

-No para nada… solo que te ves hermosa- dijo y se sonrojo un poco, yo solo sentía que me sonrojaba aun más

-Gracias- dije intentando mirar para otro lado, al igual que él, me senté a su lado en el sillón y nos pusimos a ver la película, yo no dejaba de pensar en su mirada, me encantaban sus ojos, en ese momento me di cuenta que ya no lo veía solo como un amigo, me estaba empezando a gustar Len, se sentía rara al admitirlo pero era la verdad

**-Fin Flashback**

Con el tiempo me fui haciendo la idea de que me estaba gustando mi mejor amigo y poco a poco me fui distanciando de él, me era difícil estar a su lado sin que en mi cabeza se le cruzara la idea de confesármele y besarlo pero si él no sentía lo mismo por mí no estaba dispuesta a perderlo a él y a la hermosa relación que habíamos desarrollado con el tiempo, quería olvidarme de esos sentimientos hacia él y volver a ser los mejores amigos pero cada vez que lo intentaba sentía que mi mundo se caía abajo ya que él se había vuelto mi mundo entero, en ese mismo año en el día 25 de Diciembre a las 8 de la mañana aproximadamente recibí una llamada al celular, era Len quien me pedía que si nos podíamos ver en el parque en 20 minutos más, yo le dije que sí y que en un rato lo veía, me levante rápidamente, me di un baño, me vestí, tome una naranja para comer, mi celular y las llaves de mi casa y me dirigí hacia el parque, aproveche que mi familia todavía estaba dormía para ir a verlo, estaba decidida en ese día me declararía…

**-Flashback**

Yo caminaba hacia el parque, estaba cruzando la calle para poder entrar al sector de juegos hasta que sentí el sonido de un auto acercándose hacia mí, me quede congelada en ese instante, el auto estaba muy cerca, no alcanzaría a salvarme hasta que sentí que alguien me empujo, caí sobre la acera y sentí un peso sobre mí, después de que ese peso desapareciera me di vuelta y vi a Len con una cara de preocupación y algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-¡Rin baka!- dicho eso se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo muy fuerte- si yo no hubiera llegado… podrías haber muerto…no quiero perderte…-su voz estaba quebradiza y sentí mi hombro húmedo, el estaba llorando un poco mas fuerte

-Len… yo… lo lamento mucho, no quería preocuparte tanto, soy una idiota… - después de eso me puse a llorar, no lo pude evitar, ver a Len tan preocupado y triste por mi culpa me partía el corazón

-Sera mejor que nos levantemos de aquí y vayamos a hablar- se levanto y seco sus lagrimas- no por nada te llame y te moleste tan temprano bella durmiente- dijo sonriendo y me ayudo a levantarme-

-Gracias y veo que todavía no superas eso…-me levante y di un paso- ¡auch!- grite, me dolía mucho el tobillo, supongo que al caer en la acera me doble el pie

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te duele?- dijo muy preocupado como siempre

-Es mi tobillo, creo que me lo doble- dije sobándome el pie, sentí como me cargaban y me agarraban fuerte

-Pues entonces yo te llevo- me mostro una sonrisa sincera y me llevo hacia una banca para que nos sentáramos

-Gracias…por todo, nunca nadie ha sido así conmigo- dije y lo mire a los ojos, cuanto me gustaban esos ojos, cada vez que los miraba me perdía en ellos y me encantaba eso

-No tienes por qué agradecer, siempre estaré ahí para ti…- el también me miraba a los ojos, el se sentó en la banca y se empezó a acercar a mí al igual que yo a él, sentía su respiración chocando contra mí, estábamos a escasos sentimientos el uno del otro y de un segundo a otro sentí como sus labios se juntaban con los míos, no lo podía creer ¡me estaba besando! Me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, el beso era tan dulce y lleno de amor, yo solo me dedique a corresponder el beso y disfrutar el momento, no podía ser más feliz, y ambos profundizamos el beso

Cuando el beso termino nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento, los dos muy sonrojados y con la respiración agitada, el puso su mano en mi mejilla y la acaricio y luego el dijo…

-Rin te amo y… siempre yo he hecho- juro que no podía ser más feliz que no pude evitar llorar-¿acaso dije algo malo?- me dijo algo triste

-Claro que no baka, yo también te amo y juro que nunca dejare de hacerlo- no podía parar de llorar y sonreír

-Rin… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-¡Claro que sí!- y dicho eso nos volvimos a besar, no podía ser más feliz

**-Fin Flashback**

Desde ese maravilloso día Len y yo somos una pareja y no podría ser más feliz, es por eso que para este quinto aniversario quiero darle un regalo especial para poder conmemorar esta hermosa fecha que marco mi vida.

Cuando llego Lenka nos pusimos en marcha y espesamos a ver tiendas, teníamos para estar ahí todo el día ya que el lugar era gigantesco y tenía muchas tiendas para ver, espero poder encontrar algo…

**-Len p.o.v.**

Cuando llegamos nos bajamos del auto y unos dirigimos a la puerta, la abrí y entramos. La casa es muy grande y de 2 pisos de color amarilla, supongo que dé hay nació mi gusto por ese color, tiene un patio enorme con una piscina y un quincho, estoy decidido, cuando Rin y yo tengamos nuestra propia casa tiene que ser una así, con tal es similar a la de Rin. Al entrar encontré a mi madre y mi padre hablando en la sala y mi hermanita Yuki jugando con su consola 3DS, deje a las chicas pasar y saludamos a todos los que estaban en casa ahora.

-Hola mama, papa y Yuki, ¿Dónde está Lenka?

-Hola hijo, tu hermana no está salió hace un rato- dijo mi madre- y hola Miku y Luka

-Hola Lola y hola León- dijeron Miku y Luka a la vez

-Hola chicas- dijo mi padre

-¿Y a mí no me saludan?- dijo Yuki y se acerco a ellas

-Hola Yuki- dijeron ambas y Luka la tomo en brazos

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?- pregunto mi madre para luego pararse y traernos chocolate caliente- tengan, es para el frio-

-Gracias y como ya les había dicho lo de Rin ellas me van a ayudar a planearlo, vamos a estar en el estudio-

-Está bien vayan por mientras, yo les llevare algo de comer en unos momentos- dijo mi madre muy feliz

-Muy bien entonces vamos- dijo Miku- ¿vienes con nosotros Yuki?-

-Claro, quiero ayudar para la sorpresa de Rin-chan- dijo muy emocionada mi hermanita, ella siempre ha querido mucho a Rin

Nos dirigimos al estudio de mi casa que se encuentra en el segundo piso y nos sentamos en el sillón que se encuentra ahí, unos minutos después llego mi mama con una bandeja con aperitivos para nosotros.

-Gracias- dijimos todo al mismo tiempo y nos pusimos a trabajar, este va a ser un largo día y ahí mucho que planear…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pia: supongo que eso es todo**

**Mia: sip, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Pia: y esperamos subir un nuevo capítulo pronto**

**Pia y Mia: bye ˆˆ**


End file.
